Secret Quartet
by Tora Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hinamori Amu,a drum prodigy, has been playing in a string quartet most of her life. When she finds out that her brother's band needs a drummer she takes this opportunity to live her dream. Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: Hey guyz this is my newest story called Secret Quartet. It's about Hinamori Amu, a drummer prodigy, who belongs in a quartet and how she escapes from Europe and goes to Japan to be part of the band "No Soul To Sell" which is lead by none other than her brother Hinamori Kai.**

**Amu: Yay I'm a drummer prodigy! **

**Ikuto: Amu's in a quartet?**

**Sora: Yup just like how you were in an orchestra. By the way Ikuto, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ikuto: Sure, Sora Kiryuu doesn't own anything**

**Sora: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Little Amu was in the music store with her brother Kai because he was looking for a good guitar. Kai was 11 while Amu was 9._

_"Kai, I don't understand why you want to play guitar when you're already performing the piano in concerts worldwide?" Kai's mothers, Midori complained._

_"Don't you see mother? Even if I'm very good at piano I have a natural gift for guitar!_" _Kai said while strumming an electric guitar. "This one" he said pointing to the guitar he was strumming._

_"Alright Kai, if this is what you really want. Amu, do you want a new violin case?" Midori asked her daughter. But she was nowhere in sight. "Amu? AMU! Kai, where's Amu!" Midori screamed._

_"What? She's gone?" Kai cried. All of a sudden a drum kit was heard 'Who's playing that? They're really good!' Kai thought walking towards the noise. What he found suprised him. His sister was playing the drums and a lot of people were swarming her, saying many comments about her performance._

_"Amu! Amu!" Kai called out. Amu immidiately stopped playing and looked for her brother. _

_"Nii-san! Look! I making music with these two sticks!" Amu giggled hugging her brother._

_"Is she your sister?" The manager asked._

_"Yes, why?" Kai asked cautiously. The manager showed a giant grin._

_"She's extremely talented in drums. Does she take lessons?" The manager asked._

_"No this is the first time she's ever seen a drum kit." Kai said._

_"Then I must say, she has a gift for drumming." The manager smiled. Kai was shocked. Not only did he have a gift for a rock-type instrument but his sister too!  
><em>

_"AMU! AMU!" Midori yelled. "THERE YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" she yelled/asked her daughter while hugging her tight._

_"I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to worry you," Amu mumbled._

_"It's alright as long as you don't do it again." Midori sighed. Amu nodded and walked with her mother but paused when the manager yelled._

_"Hey Amu! You should try playing the drums in bands in the future! You might become famous!" he yelled._

_"Don't listen to that nonsense Amu. Just play the violin and you'll become known around the world like your brother" Midori said to her daughter._

_"Yes mama.." Amu said looking sad.  
><em>

**That was the last time Amu ever touched a drum kit.**

_(End of Flashback)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

The sound of clapping reached my arms as I played the last note of the piece. I opened my eyes to see millions of people clapping and throwing roses at me. I bow with my group and I look them. They all look very exhausted but they manage to give me a small smile. I smile back and thanked everyone for coming to see us. I removed my mask as we exited the stage. I carefully put my black violin back in its case and plop comfortedly down on a couch that was the closest to me.

I sigh as I rest my head on the neck rest. Let me introduce myself, my name is Hinamori Amu. I have pink hair and honey gold eyes. And yes my hair colour is natural! I'm age 19 and a violinist that plays at many concerts. I perform with 3 other people and together we make a music group called the SECRET QUARTET. We sometimes play classical pieces together but mostly play rock songs by Linkin Park or songs from Three Days Grace.

The oldest of our group is Inoue Tekirai. He's 21 years old and a violinst like myself. He's been my childhood friend ever since I was 7. He has slick black hair and amazing ruby red eyes. Then there's Suzuki Ren, he's 20 years old and a violist. His twin brother, Suzuki Len is also 20 years old and plays the cello. Both of them have messy silver hair but Ren has lavender eyes while Len has icy blue eyes. These two were my brother's bestfriends in highschool. My brother is Hinamori Kai. He left our family to become famous when he finished highschool. I haven't seen him after that.

My brother was a prodigy in playing the guitar but even with that talent he only performed at piano concerts. Then he suddenly disappeared one day. Though I did see him again playing in Los Angeles. But this time he was in a band called "No Soul To Sell". I tried contacting him many times but he never answered my calls. I then decided to quit being in the quartet and leave to find my brother in Japan. Today was my last performance before I stopped playing the violin.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Hey guys" Amu called while tuning her violin.

"Yeah Amu?" They all asked.

"I've decided to quit the group" Amu said putting her violin in its case.

"What? Why!" They yelled.

"I've decided that I don't want to hold back my dreams anymore. My mother forced me and my brother to play classical instruments even when we both specialize in rock type of instruments. I've decided that I want to become a professional drummer and find my brother" Amu confessed. She looked down and waited for the yelling to start, it never happened though. Amu felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tekirai smiling sadly at her.

"We understand Amu and we hope the best for you" Tekirai said, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Amu blushed but returned the hug.

"Thank you" She whispered into Tekirai's ear.

"Ahem" Two people coughed. Amu looked up and saw Ren and Len crossing their arms and looking at her. She giggled and gave them a big bear hug.

"Don't think I forgot about you two!" Amu smiled.

"Just remember to come visit us alright?" They both said at the same time.

"Of course!" Amu giggled.

Suddenly Tekirai walked up to Amu and gave her a silver chain. Amu looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's a charm bracelet," Tekirai said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I already collected some charms from other musicians that we've performed with."

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a blue velvet box. He opened it up and showed Amu the charms inside. "There's a red heart from Ran, the pianist, a blue spade from Miki, the clarinetist, a green clover from Suu, the harpist, and a yellow diamond from Dia, the flutist." As Tekirai said each one he added it to the bracelet. He also took another charm from his pocket. It was a white violin like his own. "And this one is from me."

"Oh my god, it looks just like your violin!" Amu laughed.

"Exactly and I think those two also have something to give you," Tekirai said beckoning for the twins to come closer. Ren and Len reached into their pockets and pulled out their own charms. Ren added a lavender coloured viola to Amu's bracelet, while Len added an icy blue cello.

"We were supposed to give you this on your birthday but I guess we can't anymore," Len mumbled.

Amu looked at them and chuckled, "It's alright guys. It's not like I'm gonna die today. I'll come back and visit you when I have a break. So stay strong for me alright?" Amu comforted hugging Ren and Len.

"Okay be safe alright? And if there's a guy harrassing you, kick their balls!" the twins yelled at the same time.

"For sure!" Amu laughed.

*Time Skip* - **Midori on phone/**_Amu on phone_

"Oh this is not going to be pretty." Amu said to herself. She slowliy dialed a number and let it ring a few times before the other person answered.

**"Hello?" **

_"Hello mama? I need to tell you something."_

**"What is it Amu?"**

_"I've decided to quit the quartet"_

**"What!"**

_"Listen mama I know you're very disappointed but I get to choose decisions for my life and there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

The line was quiet for a while but Midori answered back.

**"Alright Amu. I'll let you give up the quartet. I just hope you're making the right choice"**

_"Yes it is. This has been my dream ever since I was small and I plan to live it."_

**"Alright then, good bye Amu and good luck"**

_"Thanks...mama"_ Amu said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Present Time - Amu POV<p>

I was walking aimlessly on the street looking for a place to eat. I looked ay my clothes. "I'll probably have to start getting new clothes soon" I said to myself. I was wearing a white long sleeve with a black t-shirt with white swirls over it. My skinny jeans were a bit ripped from being over worn. I wore some black Jordans to match. I didn't carry anything with me except my wallet, my violin with a picture of me and the quartet, and my customized drumsticks. I looked at my wrist, I still have the charms I got from the guys too. I sighed, "I really miss them". When I finally found a restaurant I checked my wallet to see how much money I had. $0.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" I yelled angrily. People who were walking by gave me strange looks. I sighed and walked to a fountain then took out my black violin. I started to play Devil's Trill by Tartini, one of the songs I performed with my group. As I finished playing the last note, a roar of applause graced my ears.

There were people who passed by and flicked a coin or two into my violin case. I thanked them after and walked away. When I counted my money, it equaled up to appoximately 500 dollars. I grinned and went inside a mall where I found a sushi stand. I had myself a mini feast. While I was eating I overheard some people talking behind me.

"Hey did you hear? "No Soul To Sell" is having drummer audition because their old drummer had to quit because of his family" Some girl said.

"No way! When?" The other girl said.

"Today at the other side of the mall! The auditions are happening right now!" The girl said.

I immediately sprung up from my seat, slung my violin onto my back, and dashed out the door. From afar I could see a lineup of guys waiting to enter a tent outside of the mall. I quietly made my way through them without them noticing until I came up to the front of the line. The guy in the front waited and then after a few minutes when a dude ran out, he told me to go in. Before I entered, I put a black baseball cap on to hide my hair and shifted it down a bit so no one could see my eyes.

"I hope Kai's here" I thought. My heartbeat increased rapidly as I entered through the double doors.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Amu put her white violin case down so that it leaned on the wall, and walked towards the stage where the drum kit was. She sat down on the seat and looked at the judges. She saw a tall dude with brown hair and green eyes, a hot dude with blue hair and indigo eyes to match, and finally a lean dude with dark red hair and aqua green eyes. 'There you are Kai' Amu thought.

"Alright first question, what's your name?" The brunette asked.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before you ask for another person's name?" She asked.

"Don't you know our names?" The blue haired guy asked.

"Obviously I wouldn't be asking if I already knew," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm Souma Kukai" The brunette introduced with a goofy grin.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Was all that the blue haired guy said.

"And I'm Hinamori Kai" The redhead said.

"That's cool." Amu said coolly.

"So are you copying this from a song or making it up as you go?" Ikuto asked.

"Making it up as I go" Amu said simply.

"Alright well you can pick up the sticks in front of you and start to play," Kai said.

Amu smirked, "I already have my own" she said reaching into her pocket for her-well actually Kai's customized drum sticks that he gave her. All 3 guys lifted their eyebrows, especially Kai when he spotted the sticks. Amu started to play a simple beat, then it went average, then complicated, then finally almost impossible to do. When she was finished she put her sticks back into her pocket and stood up.

The guys' except Kai's jaw dropped. "NO WAY! HOW IS THIS PERSON SO PRO! HE'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS RYUU!" Was running through their heads. (A/N Ryuu was there old drummer)

"You pass!" Ikuto exclaimed. Kai then called Amu to come to the table to sign some papers and documents to join the band. He sat up from his spot and walked in front of the table to shake Amu's hand. When he took a hold of Amu's hand he pulled her forward and ripped the cap right off her head. Long bubblegum pink hair spilled out. Kukai's jaw dropped, Ikuto's eyes widened, and Kai smirked.

"So it was you afterall_ Amu_" Kai said.

"Aww I'm already found out? What gave me away?" Amu asked.

"First off, a bit of your hair was sticking out of your cap and who else do I know with pink hair? Second was when you didn't want to tell your name, and finally those drum sticks you were using. I know I gave you those for your 15th birthday along with a matching drum kit. They were customized with our band logo specifically for you," Kai stated, matter-of-factly.

"Wow didn't know you cared so much about me _nii-san_" Amu teased.

"Well obviously I have to watch out for my little sister, I mean you always used to trip on air when you were little I can't imagine what would happed now that you're grown up" Kai chuckled.

Amu puffed her cheeks, "Whatever" she said crossing her arms and looking away.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, why don't you give your big brother a hug?" Kai asked.

Amu sighed but reluctantly hugged her older brother.

"Ok I'm confused right now. Kai, you know this girl?" Kukai asked.

"Care to explain Kai?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh right! Kukai, Ikuto, this is my little sister Amu" Kai introduced while slinging a lazy arm on Amu's shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Kai's sister, Hinamori Amu." Amu grinned.

"Well this has become an interesting chain of events" Ikuto said.

"Yup! So please take care of me!" Amu smiled.

"By the way Amu, how did you get here from Europe? I mean didn't it cost you anything?" Kai asked.

"Yeah but I got a lot of money in my wallet" Amu smiled.

"Oh and also, what happened to the quartet?" Kai asked. Ikuto ears perked up.

"Quartet?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, Amu used to be part of a quartet in Europe. She plays the violin like you Ikuto!" Kai said.

"You play the violin?" Amu asked suprised.

"Yup this is my violin," Ikuto said bringing a white violin like Amu's and putting it on the desk.

"Wow! My case is white too!" Amu said bringing her own white case and showing it to Ikuto.

"I think we'll get along quite well" Ikuto smiled.

"Hey what about me? Is there anything similar between me and Amu?" Kukai asked.

"Well I know that both of you used to be soccer captains." Kai said in a thinking position.

"YOU WERE A SOCCER CAPTAIN!" Both Amu and Kukai exclaimed pointing to each other.

"Indeed, Kukai coached Seiyo High's Soccer Team while Amu coached Tenshi High's Soccer Team." Kai said.

"I feel a surge of competition coming on," Kukai said.

"Funny I do too" Amu smirked.

"Alright kids you can do that later. Right now we need to introduce Amu to Yuu" Kai said.

"Oh yea! Come on Amu, I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you!" Kukai said grabbing Amu's hand and racing out of the tent.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm working with children" Kai sighed.

"I know what you mean man, I feel the say way" Ikuto said putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai and Ikuto shot after Amu and Kukai and walked with them to their manager's office.

"So I guess you're officially in the band, huh Amu?" Kai chuckled.

"Yup! It's like a dream come true!" Amu smiled.

"Heh, well this is no dream, you're really in the band and since I'm the leader I guess I should say those 7 magic words," Kai said. Amu tilted her head in confusion.

"Welcome to "No Souls To Sell" Amu!" Kai grinned.

Yup those really are 7 magic words.

* * *

><p>Sora: OK so not that exciting but hey it'll be better in the next chapters. Oh and if you want to know what the guys in the Quartet look like, just visit my profile.<p>

Amu: I'm so cool~ And I have a brother!

Kai: Ya! A sexy one!

Sora: Ewww didn't need to hear that. By the way I've decided on making an enemy band. So the first 5 people to message me or review will be in my story!

Ikuto: PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora: Hey people! Time for chapter numero dos~**

**Ikuto: What's up with the spanish?**

**Sora: Your face T_T**

**Ikuto: Is as sexy as hell!**

**Sora: Why thank you~ By the way there will be a lot of swearing do to a pissed off Amu so viewers discretion is advised.  
><strong>

**Amu: Sora doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"So this is the place?" Amu asked, she was eyeing the huge building in front of her.

"Pretty much" Kai grinned.

Before they could step in though, someone shouted, "Look! It's "NO SOUL TO SELL"! KYAAAA!"

All of a sudden there was paparazzi swarming them. Kukai, Ikuto, and Kai were fighting through them and their questions.

"Kukai, is it true that you're going out with 1# singer and Ikuto's little sister, Utau Tsukiyomi?"

"Ikuto, what did you're break up with rich millionaire Saaya Yamabuki end up to?"

"Kai, have you found your new drummer for the band?"

The three boys made it though the crowd and were out of breath until Kai noticed that someone was missing. He looked around for the person quickly.

"Guys, where's Amu!" Kai yelled.

"Who are you?" Someone asked outside.

Kukai, Ikuto, and Kai quickly raced outside to see Amu being bullied.

"Yeah! Why are you hanging out with Kai? Are you some crazy fangirl stalker?"

"You're such an eyesore! Just leave Kai alone!"

"No one wants you here so just go!"

"Who do you think you are hanging out with Kai!"

"Everyone please calm down!" Kai suddenly yelled hugging Amu in a protective embrace. But Amu just shook him off. Many gasped at her sudden action. Amu's head dropped and there was a dark aura surrounding her. She suddenly looked up to face them all.

"Listen up you whores! I don't care about what the fuck you think is going on between me and Kai but let me fucking tell you it's nothing! Besides he's not even my type! So just shut and leave us the hell alone you retards!" Amu yelled with her cool n' spicy facade.

Suddenly a blonde girl stepped up, "Don't get cocky just because you get to hang with Kai. You're just some bitchy brat that he has to take care of!"

"Ooooohh!" the crowd yelled.

"Wow you assloads even have a leader? No wonder all of you don't have a brain!" Amu smirked.

"OH SNAP!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Tch, why don't you be a good kid and shut up for once. You have no right to even hang with Kai." The girl said, her sky blue eyes glaring at Amu.

"Lulu why don't you stop? There's no reason to fight over a small thing like this." Kai sighed trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Oh my god! That's Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto! Hinamori Kai's girlfriend!" Some girl pointed out.

"**Ex**-girlfriend!" Kai corrected.

"Eh~ So you're Kai's old girlfriend?" Amu asked lifting an eyebrow.

"That's right! You scared now little girl?" Lulu taunted.

"Not at all." Amu said bluntly. She turned towards her brother, "She was your girlfriend?" Amu asked pointing to Lulu. Kai smiled sheepishly and shrugged."Jeez I never knew you were so desperate nii-san." Amu sighed.

"WHAT!" The crowd yelled.

"What is she talking about Kai?" Lulu asked tugging on Kai's sleeve.

"Jeez I wanted to keep this a secret and now everyone knows about it," Kai sighed rubbing his temples.

"That's right losers. My name's Amu Hinamori, and I'm the sister of Kai Hinamori." Amu said proudly.

She looked at Lulu, "Who's the little girl now Lulu?" she taunted.

Lulu's jaw dropped.

"Bye bye bitches," Amu said turning around and entering the building followed by Kai.

"Well that was quite a show," Kukai whistled.

"For once I agree with Kukai, who knew Amu could be such a spitfire?" Ikuto smirked.

"What can I say? She developed this character back in middle school and stuck with it ever since. The swearing's new though," Kai shrugged.

Amu was still fuming from her previous verbal fight with Lulu.

Suddenly a fiery orange blur tripped in front of the group.

"Ahh!" It yelled.

Kukai bent down on his knee and offered a hand, "Are you alright Yuu?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Yuu said rubbing his head sheepishly. He then spotted Amu. "Oh, are you the new drummer? It's nice to meet you! I'm "No Soul To Sell's" manager, Nikaidou Yuu!" Yuu greeted.

"Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori." Amu greeted, now calm.

"Wait, Himamori? As in...?" Yuu asked suprised.

"Yup, Amu's my little sister." Kai said bluntly. "And stop staying Himamori! It's HINAMORI!"

"Alright I got it!" Yuu cheered. "Nice to be working with you Himamori!'

"It's HINAMORI!," Kai and Amu yelled.

"Yes, yes... Anyway why don't we try you're first band practice together? You're song will be "You're Gonna Go Far Kid". Yuu instructed.

* * *

><p>As the group entered the studio, Amu marvelled at all the equipment and the instruments. She immediately took her seat by the drum kit and waited for further instructions. When she heard the third beep from the intercom, her and Ikuto would immediately start playing their instruments while Kai would start singing the intro. Later Kukai would join in with his guitar. Amu gripped her drumsticks and waited patiently for the count down.<p>

(Kai - _Italics -_ Amu, Ikuto and Kukai in the background - Underlined)_  
><em>

-BEEP- 1...

-BEEP- 2...

-BEEP- 3!

Ikuto started to strum while Amu was continuously hitting her hi-hat. Kai grabbed the mike and started to sing.

**_You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring (Do not own)_**

_Show me how to lie_  
><em> You're getting better all the time<em>  
><em> And turning all against the one<em>  
><em> Is an art that's hard to teach<em>  
><em> Another clever word<em>  
><em> Sets off an unsuspecting herd<em>  
><em> And as you step back into line<em>  
><em> A mob jumps to their feet<em>

Amu and Ikuto started to play faster and change their beat.

_ Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em> Man, he never had a chance<em>  
><em> And no one even knew<em>  
><em> It was really only you<em>

Kukai started to strum a different sounding tune.

_And now you steal away_  
><em> Take him out today<em>  
><em> Nice work you did<em>  
><em> You're gonna go far, kid<em>

_ With a thousand lies_  
><em> And a <span>good disguise<span>_  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> When you walk away<em>  
><em> Nothing more to say<em>  
><em> See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em> See 'em running for their lives<em>

_ Slowly out of line_  
><em> And drifting closer in your sights<em>  
><em> So play it out I'm wide awake<em>  
><em> It's a scene about me<em>  
><em> There's something in your way<em>  
><em> And now someone is gonna pay<em>  
><em> And if you can't get what you want<em>  
><em> Well it's all because of me<em>

_ Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em> Man, I never had a chance<em>  
><em> And no one even knew<em>  
><em> It was really only you<em>

_ And now you'll lead the way_  
><em> Show the light of day<em>  
><em> Nice work you did<em>  
><em> You're gonna go far, kid<em>

Trust, deceived!

_ With a thousand lies_  
><em> And a good disguise<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> When you walk away<em>  
><em> Nothing more to say<em>  
><em> See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em><span> See 'em running<span> for their lives_

Kukai and Amu started to do a crazy solo.

_ Now dance, fucker, dance_  
><em> He never had a chance<em>  
><em> And no one even knew<em>  
><em> It was really only you<em>

_ So dance, fucker, dance_  
><em> I never had a chance<em>  
><em> It was really only you<em>

_ With a thousand lies_  
><em> And a good disguise<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> When you walk away<em>  
><em> Nothing more to say<em>  
><em> See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em> See 'em running for their lives<em>

_ Clever alibis_  
><em> Lord of the flies<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> Hit 'em right between the eyes<em>  
><em> When you walk away<em>  
><em> Nothing more to say<em>  
><em> See the lightning in your eyes<em>  
><em> See 'em running for their lives<em>

* * *

><p>Amu finished the song with two swift hits. All the band members were sweating.<p>

"I must say that was really good for you're first practice together. What do you think Amu?" Yuu clapped.

Amu was looking down and panting. "That...was...the...BEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!" she laughed.

"Great to hear it! Anyway now that we've finished with that, Amu would you like to do a song on your own? All you're doing is basically taking Kai's spot as the lead singer."

"Oh sure! But I don't know what song to sing." Amu said.

"Do you have a favourite song?" Yuu asked. Amu shook her head.

"A song you know that projects your voice?" Yuu suggested. Amu shook her head.

"How about a song that you used to sing when you were younger?" Yuu sighed running out of ideas. Amu shook her head.

"What about the song that you sang for my 10th birthday?" Kai said.

Amu's eyes lit up, "That's perfect!"

"Ano, what song are you talking about?" Yuu asked.

"It's called I'm ALIVE by Becca" Amu smiled. "Hold on, let me get the music sheet in my bag." Amu rummaged through her bag and pulled out a big file with different music sheets in it.

She quickly gave it to Yuu who quickly scanned the paper then showed the boys. "Alright guys this is a very simple beat so don't screw it up!"

He signaled for Amu to start. Amu started drumming but this time it was Kai who was strumming with her. Then Kukai and Ikuto joined in. A mike was put by Amu's mouth and she started to sing.

**_I'm ALIVE by Becca (do not own)_**

_Nothing I say comes out right_  
><em>I can't love without a fight<em>  
><em>No one ever knows my name<em>  
><em>When I pray for sun, it rains<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of wasting time<em>  
><em>But nothings moving in my mind<em>  
><em>Inspiration can't be found<em>  
><em>I get up and fall but...<em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!<em>

_Every lover breaks my heart_  
><em>And I know it from the start<em>  
><em>Still I end up in a mess<em>  
><em>Every time I second Guess<em>  
><em>All my friend's just run away<em>  
><em>When I'm having a bad day<em>  
><em>I would rather stay in bed <em>  
><em>But I know there's a reason...<em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!<em>

_When I'm bored to death at home_  
><em>When he won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>When I'm stuck in second place<em>  
><em>Those regrets I can't erase<em>  
><em>Only I can change the end <em>  
><em>Of the movie in my head<em>  
><em>There's no time for misery<em>  
><em>I won't feel sorry for me<em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, My life, ohh! <em>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, my hard life,<em>  
><em>I live, my life<em>  
><em>I'm ALIVE!<em>

* * *

><p>Amu sang her last note with a bang. Yuu and the other boys clapped in amazement.<p>

"That was really good! You can sing really well Amu!" Yuu praised.

"Thank you" Amu blushed. Suddenly Yuu got a call.

"Hello?" Yuu asked.

...

...

...

"Uh huh. Yeah, tomorrow? Alright. Thank you so much! Good bye!" Yuu hanged up.

"Alright guys, great news, the owner of Tokyo Dome just said that we can do a concert there tomorrow afternoon." Yuu said.

"Tomorrow already? But we barely practiced anything though," Kukai said.

"Yeah and Amu just started as our drummer, there's no way that we'll be ready!" Ikuto agreed.

"That's the whole point of you doing a concert tomorrow. It's so Amu can debut and be known as the drummer of the band "No Soul To Sell"." Yuu told them.

"What songs are we doing?" Kai said.

"What! Kai are you crazy? How can Amu learn all the songs by tomorrow!" Ikuto yelled.

"The songs you're doing are a mix of English and Japanese. They're The Good Life, You're Gonna Go Far Kid, Ichirin no Hana, Paper Moon, and I'm ALIVE. The first two are going to be sang mainly by Kukai, Ikuto, and Kai while the last two will be lead by Amu. Ichirin no Hana will be sang by the whole group together got it?" Yuu instructed.

"Hai~" They chorused.

"Good then I leave it to you," Yuu said before leaving and tripping...again. The four sweat dropped.

"Does he do that on purpose or what? I don't think a normal human being could trip every chance they get and still live," Amu commented.

"Who knows..." The three boys said.

"Come on, let's start practising." Kai said grabbing his guitar.

As so the day went by, fully practicing. Amu played the drums to the beat, Ikuto and Kukai strummed their guitar to match the melody, and Kai sang to his hearts content. Finally when all the songs were perfect it reached night time.

As they finished their last song, Amu went to go get a drink of water. She was walking in the lonely halls towards the vending machine at the end of the hall. She passed by a room filled with string instruments. Amu gasped and quickly ran inside. She slowly picked up a isolated violin that was on the desk and started to play it. Unknowingly to her someone was watching from the outside secretly taking pictures. Amu started to cry as memories of her quartet flood back into her mind.

Someone was knocking on the door and Amu immediately paused.

"Hey you ready? Ikuto and Kuk- WHY ARE YOU CRYING AMU!" Kai asked/yelled.

"Oh nii-san umm it's nothing." Amu said quietly.

"What do you mean nothing! You're crying!" Kai said stepping in front of Amu. Amu put the violin and the string back down. That's when it clicked in Kai's mind.

"You miss them, don't you?" Kai asked wiping away Amu's tears with his thumb.

"Yeah I do.." Amu said crying more and more.

"Shh, it's alright onii-san is here." Kai comforted bringing Amu in a gentle embrace. "It's going to be okay." He said stoking her head.

"Thanks a lot nii-san." Amu smiled.

"You're welcome Amu." Kai said hugging her tighter.

* * *

><p>-FLASH-<p>

"Kukukuku now I can finally get my revenge on you, Hinamori Kai!" A person said in the shadows, taking pictures of Amu and Kai hugging.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The person laughed maniacally. "Now you get what you deserve..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! What's going to happen to Amu and Kai!<strong>

**Kai: Whatever you type.**

**Sora: Always the one to ruin my moments... T_T**

**Amu: PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
